1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to a tool that may be used to torque a portable cylinder assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section. Typically, in aircrafts, portable cylinder assemblies are used to store oxygen for breathing in case of an emergency, such as when the aircraft's cabin decompresses above a predetermined altitude. The portable cylinder assemblies generally contain pressurized gaseous oxygen. In operation, the portable cylinder assembly provides oxygen by way of an operating head or regulator. The regulator is composed of two portions: a body and a case. The case is disposed above the body. The body typically includes a number of valves protruding outward therefrom. One set of valves may be configured to release oxygen, while another set may be used to reduce pressure in regulating the amount of oxygen being released.
Certain government regulations may require the body of the regulator to be coupled to the cylinder portion of the portable cylinder assembly at a specific torque value. However, the case of the regulator may also be required to be coupled to the body of the regulator at a specific torque value. Due to the positioning of the body of the regulator with respect to the case of the regulator and the cylinder portion in addition to the number of valves protruding out from the body, it may be difficult to torque the body of the regulator to the cylinder portion without altering the coupling between the case of the regulator and the body of the regulator.